Begegnungen
by linnjulia
Summary: One-Shot mit indirektem Cliffhanger. Es geht um eine kleine Begegnung zwischen Narcissa und Lucius in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Rating M, nur um sicher zu gehen...


_**Begegnungen**_

Narcissa Black betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Es war dunkelste Nacht und niemand außer ihr war so spät noch wach. Zu dieser Zeit war niemand mehr im Schloss, die Gänge waren wie leergefegt und ohne die Schüler auf den Gängen war es wunderbar kühl und ruhig. Ihr hauchdünnes Nachthemd lag auf ihrer nackten Haut als sei es nur ein Hauch Luft…

Lucius Malfoy schlich aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus. Ian Yaxeley schnarchte und Rudolphus Lestrange hatte offensichtlich einen Alptraum, denn er wälzte sich nur ein Bett weiter unruhig hin und her. Er schlang seinen Morgenmantel um seinen blassen, nackten Oberkörper. Vorfreude und Neugier brannten in ihm auf, weil er wusste, wer zu dieser Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum vor der letzten Glut des Feuers saß und verbotene Zauber auszuführen versuchte… Er konnte förmlich ihren Duft in sich aufnehmen, als er die Tür unhörbar hinter sich zuschnappen ließ und die Treppe lautlos hinabschwebte.

Da saß sie nun, in einem der bedrohlich wirkenden, roten Samtsessel. Ihre schlanke, kleine Gestalt war so blass unter ihrem Nachthemd, dass sie zu leuchten schien. Und ihr blondes Haar schien beinahe silbern über ihre schmalen Schultern zu gleiten. Seine Vorfreude und Erregung ließ ihn unvorsichtig einen schnellen Schritt nach vorn machen. Eine Diele knarrte unter seinen Sohlen und er presste die Kiefer aufeinander- zum Zerreißen gespannt auf Narcissa Blacks Reaktion. Sie schien kurz aufzuhorchen, sah sich um und wandte sich dann wieder dem Feuer zu. Sie schien etwas zu beschwören… _Stumme Zauber, das Mädchen ist ein Genie!_ Diese Erkenntnis erregte ihn einmal mehr. Doch seine Muskeln entspannten sich und er schlich aus dem toten Winkel der Treppe hinüber zu einem der Sessel. _Noch drei Meter entfernt…_ Und noch ein paar Schritte, bis er seine Anwesenheit preisgeben durfte. Im Schatten des Sessels warf er sein langes Haar zurück und grinste in sich hinein. Seine Selbstbeherrschung erreichte die Grenze der Unerträglichkeit und er atmete wie elektrisiert ein.

„So spät noch wach, Ms. Black?", flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme und Narcissas wunderschöne Gestalt fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Ihre Augen blickten für eine Sekunde ziellos in die Dunkelheit und fanden dann, was sie suchten. „Malfoy." Ihre Stimme klang gereizt und sie seufzte. „Hast du nichts Besseres zutun als mich zu erschrecken?!" Neckisch begann er zu grinsen. „Nein", er blickte auf die Uhr, „momentan nicht." Lucius setzte sich in den Sessel neben sie und ihr gerade noch konzentriertes Gesicht nahm nun eine abweisende Fassung an. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, offensichtlich um ihre Abneigung auch in ihrer Haltung zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Was willst du?!" Eine Spur neckischer grinsend beschloss er, ein Spiel mit ihr zu spielen. „Ich dachte mir, wir könnten ein bisschen reden. Schließlich bist du bereits eine ungemein gute Hexe, die _Begabteste_, ohne Zweifel, die mir bisher begegnet ist, und ich wüsste nicht, warum du mir nicht ein paar deiner Tricks beibringen könntest." Sie zog, halb entzückt, halb misstrauisch, eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nur was das _Zaubern_ angeht, natürlich", fügte er hinzu. Amüsiert hob Narcissa sich ein Stück aus dem Sessel, und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihren betörend schönen Körper mit seinen Blicken zu verschlingen. Ihre Arme lösten sich aus der Verschränkung und entblößten ihre Brüste, die nun nur noch von einem Hauch Seide bedeckt wurden. Ein Feuer entflammte in seinem Unterleib und er musste sich beherrschen.

_Sie weiß ganz genau, was sie tun muss, damit ich…_ Ihr hübsches Gesicht zeigte einen vergnügten Ausdruck, der ihn wiederum zur Weißglut zu bringen drohte. „Ach so ist das", erwiderte sie bloß und grinste hämisch. _Reiß dich zusammen!_ Diesen schnellen Erfolg gönnte er ihr nicht, außerdem mochte er das Spiel. Er durfte dem Verlangen nicht nachgeben, die Regeln zu ändern… Jedenfalls nicht sofort. „Welchen Zauber möchtest du so unbedingt lernen, Malfoy?", fragte sie und konzentrierte sich wieder, wenn auch nicht so gespannt wie zuvor. Er überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, in dem die letzte Glut in den Scheiten des Kamins mit einem zarten Rascheln verlosch. „Wie beschwöre ich aus dem Nichts etwas herauf?" Natürlich wusste er längst, wie man so etwas tat. Es war nur ein kleiner Trick, den er bereits im fünften Schuljahr perfekt beherrscht hatte. Nun war er im siebten Jahr und konnte selbst die schwersten Dinge aus dem Nichts erscheinen lassen.

Doch ihm gefielen die Möglichkeiten, die ihm dieser Schachzug eröffnete. _Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren, kontrollier dich verdammt noch mal!_ Eine Spur Verwirrung erkannte Lucius in ihren Augen, doch nur für einen Moment. Narcissa hatte offenbar beschlossen, sich seinem Spiel anzuschließen. „Denke ganz fest an einen Gegenstand, den du heraufbeschwören willst. Du musst alle anderen Dinge ausblenden und dir den Gegenstand vorstellen. Glaube daran…" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie war nahezu hypnotisierend und fesselnd wenn sie so redete. Er schloss lächelnd die Augen.

Eine Sekunde später öffnete er sie wieder und hielt eine blutrote Rosenblüte in den Händen, die er Narcissa überreichte. „Wie war ich?" Die Sanftheit in ihren Augen verschwand rasch wieder und sie griff nach der Blüte. „Verschone mich mit deinen billigen Jahrmarkt-Tricks, Malfoy", schnurrte sie und sog den Duft der Rose in sich hinein. Dabei lehnte sie sich in den Sessel und ihre makellose, blasse Haut wurde nicht mehr vom Mondlicht, das von draußen hinein drang, beleuchtet. Trotzdem schimmerte ihr wunderschöner Teint in der Dunkelheit. Es war soweit…

Der Moment der Befreiung ließ seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen, seine Hände waren bereits kalt und zittrig gewesen. Lucius war hungrig. Er stürzte jäh aus seinem Sessel, kniete sich vor die junge Sechstklässlerin und nahm ihre Hand. Wie man Mädchen verführte wusste er, doch bei ihr war es anders als bei allen, die er je zuvor gehabt hatte. Narcissa war _rein. _

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Doch sie nahm keine Abwehrhaltung an. Ihre Hand duftete nach Rose. Lucius strich wie betäubt über ihren Oberschenkel, sie atmete gespannt ein und presste ihr Bein gegen seine gierige Hand. Seine rechte Hand glitt währenddessen zu den Trägern ihres Nachthemdes und zog sie auf ihre Schultern. Ihre Haut fühlte sich an wie Samt- nein, sie _war Samt_. Die Lust steigerte sich noch einmal mehr, als sein Handgelenk ungewollt ihre Brust streifte; sie holte tief Luft und stöhnte. Besorgt, jemand könnte sie stören, legte er seinen Finger auf die Lippen. Narcissa rollte die Augen und griff nach seiner Hand, um im selben Moment ihre weichen Lippen auf seine zu pressen. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in seinem Körper. Ihre Hand weiter festhaltend, drang er mit der Zunge in ihren Mund. Er konnte sein Stöhnen nur kaum noch bändigen und er öffnete seinen Morgenmantel. Sein blasser, muskulöser Körper kam zum Vorschein, und im selben Moment begann Narcissa, seine Brust zu streicheln. Zuerst noch vorsichtig, doch dann wurde der Kuss immer gieriger und auch sie schien mehr zu wollen. Und der Gedanke daran, dass er etwas Verbotenes tat, und sie jeden Moment jemand überraschen könnte, fühlte sich unglaublich verführerisch an. Ihre Hand glitt hinunter zu seinem Bauchnabel, spielte kurz mit dem Bund seiner Boxershorts und zog sie Stück für Stück weiter nach unten. Das Mädchen öffnete die obersten Knöpfe ihres Nachthemds und er half ihr, indem er die Träger mit einer flinken Bewegung von ihren Schultern gleiten ließ. Ihre betörend schönen Brüste kamen zum Vorschein und völlig eingelullt von ihrer Schönheit und seinem Verlangen nach ihr bemerkte er nicht, dass jemand in der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum stand.

Erst als eine Diele knarrte und ein leises Räuspern ertönte, wandten sich die beiden Liebenden zu Tode erschrocken um…


End file.
